


An Impulsive Dalliance (in House Borel)

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Aymeric sandwich, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: Now that Estinien has (recently) opened back up to Aymeric, a heated moment where Kyler happens to also be present devolves rapidly. Having hurriedly returned to House Borel and Aymeric's private chambers, the three men let the moment take them where it will...it ends up surprising all three of them.---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Aymeric de Borel, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	An Impulsive Dalliance (in House Borel)

Aymeric laughed softly between kisses as Estinien pulled him bodily through the door of his room, holding onto the collar of his coat. Kyler locked it behind the three of them, something deeply satisfying in watching Aymeric’s blush darken, how ravenously Estinien kissed him. He was reluctant to do anything that would stop him from being able to see their faces, but he wanted to be close to them both, wanted to spoil Aymeric as much as he deserved. He stepped up close behind him and slid his hands onto his waist, tilting his head so that he could kiss Americ’s neck just behind his ear. He was rewarded with the sound of Aymeric drawing in a deeper breath, a slight sound, and then a throatier, louder one when Estinien pulled his lower lip into his mouth, only releasing it after it first dragged between his teeth. It made Aymeric’s lip pink, his mouth wet. Estinien went for his throat, Aymeric tilting his head back to accommodate him, and it came to rest on Kyler’s shoulder. His vibrant blue eyes were bright with passion and anticipation and Kyler slid his hands to his hips, pulling him flush against his body, gentle but steady. 

“Kyler,” Aymeric said, his voice more breath than sound, and Kyler leaned in to kiss him. Aymeric opened his mouth to him, an invitation, and moaned against his lips when Kyler pressed his tongue forward until it met his. One of Aymeric’s hands wandered up into his hair.

Trying to be aware of both of the others in the room, Kyler kissed from Aymeric’s mouth to his neck and opened his eyes, somewhat impressed to find that Estinien already had Aymeric’s coat and shirt open, exposing his chest. The rapidity with which he had accomplished this told Kyler it wasn’t the first time; it brought him a kind of dark delight. Estinien kissed and nipped his way down Aymeric’s torso, Kyler reaching around to fully remove what Estinien had already begun to. Aymeric gasped and shivered at the touch, and as Kyler got him free of his upper garments Estinien all but latched onto Aymeric’s hip. Aymeric stifled a cry, clamping one hand over his own mouth, but the other was tangled in Estinien’s long white locks. 

Kyler admired the planes of Aymeric’s back for a moment, deciding that he wanted to kiss from the base of his neck down his spine. He thought for a moment that he could even begin undoing his boots once he, too, was kneeling, but before he could reach that point Estinien’s fierce grey eyes snapped open, he and Kyler’s gazes colliding. Without any further warning, Estinien picked Aymeric up bodily, his form bent over Estinien’s shoulder, eliciting a gasp. He turned, carried him that way to the bed, and slung Aymeric down onto it with enough force that he bounced on impact - Aymeric laughed breathlessly, and Estinien was smiling a keen and satisfied smile. He turned to Kyler, cocking an eyebrow at him, and without needing more prompting they each took a boot.

“You two are terribly efficient,” Aymeric said, seeming equal parts surprised and delighted.

“We work well together at common purpose,” Kyler replied, smiling at him, excitement simmering in every part of him.

“And here you told me to be _less_ efficient,” Estinien said, undoing the buttons on Aymeric’s trousers with impressive speed.

At that Aymeric sat up, a hand going onto the back of Estinien’s neck, a smirk Kyler had never before seen him wear on his lips. “I told you not to rip my clothes,” he said.

“Yes, less efficient,” Estinien retorted, and tried to get Aymeric’s trousers clean off him though his weight was on the seat of them.

Aymeric distracted him from his task by leaning in to kiss him, beginning to undress him in turn. Estinien huffed out a breath - it could have been frustration, conciliation, maybe both - and he let him, though he slipped a hand into the front of Aymeric’s trousers in the meanwhile.

Aymeric broke the kiss to pluck his hand away again, saying “Why don’t you help Kyler undress, hm?”

Estinien cast him a sideways glance. It seemed almost appraising, a sharp look. 

“You could pop a few seams on these,” Kyler said, meeting his eyes with a smirk of his own. That got Estinien’s attention. He got to his feet and reached for Kyler, getting his hands into his vest before giving a sharp, decisive tug, sending several buttons flying, never breaking eye contact. Kyler felt his whole body flush, heard Aymeric’s gasp - his own pulse drove deep. An almost triumphant smile took over Estinien’s features and he stripped Kyler’s vest and shirt from him before he took hold of his hips, pivoted him, and pushed him hard enough to topple him onto the bed beside Aymeric.

“Now don’t you two make a handsome sight?” he said, beginning to rip himself free of his own clothes. Kyler hurriedly undid his belt and shimmied out of his trousers and his boots at once, since the latter were tied to his belt with stays. He turned to Aymeric, leaning in to kiss him and gently begin to nudge his waistband down, but Estinien had other ideas, yanking Aymeric’s trousers clean off by the cuffs, jostling him back to lying down with the force. He burst out laughing, a rich, full laugh, and Kyler was grateful he got to see it. It took over all his features, radiant and infectious.

Estinien swung onto him, grinning, and began licking and kissing Aymeric’s neck. His laughter hitched and trailed into moans, but the delight didn’t leave his face. He reached for Kyler, and he leaned in to kiss his lips as Estinien worked his way down his torso again, and soon Aymeric was moaning into Kyler’s mouth as Estinien stroked and sucked him. 

Aymeric broke the kiss with a sharp breath and a low “ _oh, Estinien,_ ” his eyes fluttering with pleasure. His hand tightened on Kyler’s shoulder. 

Kyler leaned down to say in his ear, “We’re going to spoil you,” softly. And, on an impulse, he licked the tip of his ear. 

Aymeric gasped out an “oh!” His eyes opened wide.

Humming satisfaction, Kyler kissed the lobe of his ear before slowly licking up its length. He was rewarded with a shudder and his name on Aymeric’s trembling lips.

“Here,” Kyler said, as much for Estinien’s benefit as for Aymeric’s, turning him just a touch onto one side. Estinien glanced up at him, and Kyler felt himself grow fully hard as their eyes connected, Estinien with Aymeic’s cock in his mouth, a finger and thumb of one hand pumping his base at the same time.

“Gods,” Kyler murmured roughly, unbidden. He wet some of his fingers in his own mouth before gently slipping one onto Aymeric’s ass. 

Aymeric’s eyes flew wide at the touch.

“Is this alright?” Kyler asked softly.

“Yes,” Aymeric said immediately, twisting a bit further, making it easier for Kyler to reach. “Kyler, yes.”

Aymeric didn’t have to ask again. Kyler slipped a finger into him, careful to be slow, to give him time, but Aymeric’s muscles relaxed quickly, softening, allowing him in. 

Estinien’s lips left Aymeric’s dick with a slight pop. Kyler was mesmerized by the sight for a moment, Aymeric absolutely slick, nearly even to the hilt, and Estinien’s mouth wet from pleasuring him.

“Oh, is this what it’ll be then?” he said, shifting where he lay. He tilted his head to the side so he could look up into Kyler’s face out of one bright eye as he slowly, deliberately licked the underside of Kyler’s shaft, something like defiance in his expression.

Kyler couldn’t contain a throaty sound and Aymeric gave an appreciative “ _oh_ ,” at once.

Estinien smirked. He kissed Kyler’s head, pressing his soft, slack lips down around it before swirling his tongue over the top and then circling about it. Kyler moaned and shook, his finger slipping further into Aymeric than he intended in his distraction; to his relief, Aymeric hummed pleasure and arched his back. As though in response, Estinien pushed more of Kyler into his mouth. He was wet and hot and Kyler’s voice went on unbidden, savoring the feel of his tongue rubbing at the underside of him. Kyler was vaguely aware of Estinien also still toying with Aymeric, of Aymeric gripping Estinien’s back with one hand.

Recalling what he was doing, Kyler began gently moving his finger in and out, still slow and careful, his motions only hitching when Estinien thrust him deeper still and retreated again. Kyler groaned and could swear he dripped into Estinien’s mouth; Estinien hummed and began bobbing his head, sucking Kyler in and out. Kyler found himself matching pace with his hand, adding another finger; Aymeric practically sang for him in return. 

It wasn’t long before Aymeric was begging, “Kyler, please, please, I want you in me.”

Estinien huffed out a breath, pushing Kyler nearly into his throat twice before releasing him to oblige Aymeric.

Though he was concerned he hadn’t warmed Aymeric up enough, as he began pushing into him Aymeric moaned louder than he’d been thus far and arched again, pushing himself onto him deeper. A sound shuddered out of Kyler as he slid into him, snug but not too much, and he moved, slowly. As he did, Estinien moved up to kiss Aymeric’s open mouth, one of Aymeric’s hands reaching to stroke him. 

Estinien only let them be slow for so long. With another huff of breath he moved Aymeric, rolling them so that he was straddling Kyler, and the both of them practically cried out as Kyler was pushed deep into him. Kyler gripped Aymeric’s hips, a moment of concern cutting through all else until Aymeric groaned again, loud, and rocked back on him. Kyler bit his own lip, not wanting to come yet, or at least not for the final time. He leaked into him all the same and Aymeric fluttered around him. 

“There now,” Estinien said, and Kyler’s attention snapped to him just as he pushed Aymeric into himself with a jolt, the motion jarring all three of them. 

“Oh fuck,” slipped from Kyler.

“Estinien!” from Aymeric.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Estinien moaned, and thrust Aymeric into him, once, twice, and fell into a driving rhythm. Kyler gripped Aymeric’s chest with the one hand, pressing his back into his own chest, and the curve of where Estinien’s back met his ass with the other, offered what resistance he could, and held on. Estinien managed to set the pace, fucking them both. He varied the speed and the depth and Aymeric was delirious with pleasure, his eyes rolling and head loose on his neck. Kyler focused on maintaining that resistance, but the feel of it all, and in seeing the lust and satisfaction in their faces perhaps most, was almost too much to bear. He felt himself drip and leak and still he wanted to hold out. 

After a while, Estinien growled out a sound of frustration. He sat forward abruptly, crushing his body to Aymeric’s to Kyler’s, seized Kyler’s neck, and kissed him on the mouth ferociously. Kyler gave an almost yelp of surprise, muffled by the kiss, and at the sudden change Aymeric cried out, clenching down on Kyler hard. Estinien’s tongue dove into Kyler’s mouth and he felt like a man possessed. Kyler threw his arms around the both of them, holding them together tighter still, and thrust into Aymeric and kissed Estinien back just as hard as he’d kissed him. It only broke when Estinien roared out a sound, Aymeric’s voice rising to meet it, and Kyler came with them, still moving, and came more and more still. 

Finally, shaking, his breath heaving in his chest, he relaxed, spent. Aymeric laid back with him, head on his chest, his hair looking somehow even more luscious wet with sweat. Estinien crumpled forward, head on Aymeric’s chest, his long hair a white riot that obscured his features. They were both trembling. 

After lying a moment, breathing, letting their heartbeats slow, Kyler’s hands stole onto them, one onto each, and began to wander lightly, stroking them, soothing caresses. Aymeric hummed and smiled. Kyler almost expected Estinien to bat his hand away, but his head tilted, leaning into the touch; Kyler played with his hair, obliging him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to wallow in brain worms with me please feel free to hit me up on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi!
> 
> This is part of an ongoing and evolving collection!  
> In October, twitter user @kowaretaP posted a prompt list called Kisstober delineated as follows:  
> Days 1-9: First Kiss  
> Days 10-16: Fluffy Hours  
> Days 17-23: Tension  
> Days 24-31: Goodbye  
> along with encouragement to alter them as desired. I did some sketches for the polycule, but the brain worms took over and had me writing the scenarios too. I also added a prequel section I've been calling "First Sight, First Pangs."
> 
> This is one of the “First Kiss" pieces, because Estinien's Like That (and I love that for him).  
> Disclaimer: this is fantasy they are Clean and Safe bc I Say So  
> I-if you want the sketches.....pls....just take them /hides  
> https://twitter.com/ScruffyChocoboi/status/1343324943765757952
> 
> Estiniens's First Kiss has not yet been placed in timeline, I'm working on it. Post Nidhogg possession and recovery.


End file.
